


Strictly Business [1994]

by sherlocking



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Attempted Sex, Choking, Knife fights, M/M, Makeouts, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocking/pseuds/sherlocking
Summary: #64. 1994 fisticuffs/hatesex in BB's fancy brutalist mansion he got from the US govt for being the C.O of FOXHOUND. someone gets slammed into a Noguchi coffee table, expensive kitchen knives are thrown, etc. go full HBOKaz visits Big Boss at his home in [REDACTED]. A mess ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GRAYXOF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRAYXOF/gifts).



The first thing he sees is the severe black bars of the gate, barring entrance to the place he doesn't even want to go. that should be enough to spur him to turn around and leave right then and there, but he doesn't. Instead, Kazuhira Miller stands there. He inspects the security system; the intercom he's presumably meant to buzz to be allowed entrance. What a load of bullshit. Like that would stop anyone who actually _wanted_ to get inside from coming in. At the very least, it would deter lost civilians who somehow ended up on this property in the middle of the mountains and forests, down dirt roads a few miles off the grid.

It's a late summer evening, and the building looks strange and severe, caught between cold shadows and glimmers of warm sun. High rock faces surround each side of the concrete structure, barring entrance. The gate's bars are horizontal- should be easy enough to climb. With a sigh, Kaz hoists himself over. He's still not quite steady on his feet yet, even after a few years, and his shiny silver arm is taking some getting used to, but he'll be damned if he lets this small obstacle stop him.

Climbing down the other side, Kaz is struck by how still everything is. Save for the distant sound of running water and bird calls, it's so quiet. He wouldn't be surprised if his visit had somehow already been anticipated.

The door is locked. It’s at this point that he has to admit defeat. Two knocks should do it.

After a moments pause, the door clicks open.

"Kaz."

He takes a moment to steel himself. Gotta make sure he doesn't start this meeting with an immediate outburst. Bites his tongue.

"I've got something I think you should see." He produces a folder of documents from under his arm and waves it around, noncommittal. "Strictly FOXHOUND business. Just came in."

Big Boss raises an eyebrow. "It couldn't wait?"

Kaz's temper immediately flares. _deep breaths._ "It _could_. In fact, maybe I'll just leave it. Dump it on your desk at work. Nothing big."

"Wait, Kaz. Let me see."

Kaz lets out a small laugh. "What, not even going to invite me in? You seriously _live_ in this place?"

Big Boss - no, _Snake,_ just stares at him, before stepping back to let him through. The entrance leads to a spacious yet bare interior- wide granite kitchen island directly ahead, dining table with too many chairs to the right, leather couch, armchair, and coffee table to the left. There was little in the way of other furnishings, decorations or mess- anything that would indicate that someone actually _lived_ here. It didn't really surprise him that Big Boss couldn't make a house a home.

"Your hair's getting long." It was a curious statement, out of the blue, but Kaz had become accustomed to them over the years.

Kaz laughs mirthlessly. "Want me to cut it?"

No response. The question hangs awkwardly in the air, so Kaz continues on like he hadn’t even said it.

"Just got word of some new recruits joining FOXHOUND. Was inspecting the files with Campbell, and one of them caught my eye. Have a look for yourself." He drops the files on the kitchen island with a flourish. Snake leafs through them with apparent disinterest.

"David. 1972. Hmm."

"Looks like you can't escape your past, Snake. It just keeps coming back to haunt you."

"Like that had anything to do with me in the first place. You should be aware by now that I have no interest in this kid. What, you think I'll give him special treatment or something?"

"If he has your genes, who knows. It might benefit you to keep an eye on him. He could be FOXHOUND'S best new recruit, give Gray Fox a run for his money. Thought I'd give you a heads-up, anyway. Can't imagine what it'd be like to see a spitting image of yourself show up out of nowhere like a bolt from the blue."

"Hm. Funnily enough, I can."

"Yeah. No shit." For a second, he'd honestly forgotten. It was less painful that way. He was still out there, running Big Boss's empire while Snake was at FOXHOUND. He hasn't spoken with the phantom in quite some time.

Snake is watching him intently. He drops the files on the kitchen bench, apparently done with the conversation.

"So, Kaz. What's your ulterior motive here? You want nothing to do with me, and yet you show up with this flimsy excuse and act like you've got advice for me. Missing the old days after all?"

Kaz sneers. “Think you’ve got me all figured out, huh? That after all these years you can still read me like a book. Fine, whatever. Think what you want. I’ll see myself out.”

He turns to leave.

“Kaz, wait.”

He pauses.

“Why not… stay a while.”

He spins on his heel at that. “Jesus, Snake, how dense can you be? I’m _done_ with you. We work in the same damn facility but I’ll be damned if I spend another minute of my free time in your presence. You wanna know my ulterior motive? Fine. It's simple. I wanted to see what kind of fucked up building the government deemed worthy of giving you for free. And it really fits. A bunch of fucking concrete. You might as well be in a bunker.”

“So that’s a no to dinner, then.”

“What the hell would _you_ know how to cook?”

“Well… you don’t have to cook raw fish. Remember, back when we first met?”

For some reason, this is the straw that breaks his resolve. Kaz and Snake are standing face to face and Kaz swings as violently as he can, and naturally Snake just catches his fist like it's nothing. "You're still not quite used to your new arm, are you? I could see you bracing yourself. Hand to hand combat is still gonna take you a while."

"Go to hell."

“Just like old times.”

There’s no live grenade between them this time around, so they’ll have to make do.

Snake twists Kaz’s arm around his back, turns him around and slams him in to the granite island. It knocks the wind out of him, but he lashes out with his good leg and manages to wrest himself out of Snake’s grasp, foot connecting with some part of his leg. Snake seems unfazed as Kaz punches him in the nose, almost as though he’s _letting_ him do it. Feeling sorry for the old man who can’t hold a candle to him, ever.

Kaz strides to the other side of the island, searching for tools to give him an edge up. Finds a magnetic knife rack. Sure, that’ll do. Picks up the most vicious looking one. Just fucking _throws_ it. It only narrowly misses Snake's arm, so he grabs another knife and throws again. It spins wildly in the air, slices Snake's arm as he raises it to block its trajectory to his face. The problem is now that Snake is in possession of a knife. He picks it up and advances on Kaz. He's about to go full CQC on his ass, already crouched in to that predatory stance Kaz knows so well. Kaz reasons it would be childish to run away from him around the kitchen island, so he holds his ground as Snake moves in on him. An unstoppable force meeting an immovable object- no, that's not quite right, because Snake barrels in to him like he's not even there- tackling him to the ground and pressing the knife to his throat.

"Wrong move, Kaz."

"Heh. Kill me, then. See if I care."

Snake doesn't kill him, however. He never does. Just lowers the knife, punches him in the face for good measure. Kaz's prosthetic arm is free, so he punches back, feeling the satisfying crack of metal against his jaw. Manages to get another punch in before Snake has his hands over Kaz's fist.

Snake has him by the collar and throws him full-body in to the coffee table - a Noguchi coffee table, he dumbly notices, while also wondering how he even knows that- it shatters in to pieces around him as he hits it at full impact.

"Christ, Snake, do you even know how much that table's worth?" Kaz hisses through a mouth full of blood.

"No," says Snake.

Kaz lashes out with his legs and _somehow_ manages to send Snake to the ground. He laughs in surprise as Snake joins him in the mess of glass. "How- did you not- avoid that- " he pants- Snake grabs him undeterred once again, throwing him on to the couch. There's glass fucking _everywhere._

Snake is smirking over him, eyeing him up. Enjoying this mess, obviously. Wraps his hands around Kaz's neck and starts pressing, but... gentle. enough to restrict his breathing, but not enough to bruise.

"What's the matter? Chickening out now?"

Snake doesn't reply, just presses his thumbs intently in to the sides of Kaz's windpipe, a focused expression on his face. Like he's debating what to do next. His thumbs brush gently, so gently. Kaz hisses.

"Fucking _fight me,_ Snake."

Snake stares at him impassively, continuing his painstakingly gentle strokes before squeezing down, gradually building pressure, until Kaz _really_ can't breathe. There are stars on the edges of his vision, Snake is blurring in front of his eyes, glasses askew but somehow still on his face as he croaks for air. He'll have to really fight to get out of this. Tooth and nail, pure desperation- but hey, he lives for these moments.

Kaz reaches out, grabs for Snake's neck to return the favour, but his grip is already too weak, so he starts thrashing out with his legs and manages to loosen Snake's grip just a touch. He lunges forward and bites down on Snake's arm, hard, desperate to draw blood or just rip his damn flesh off the bone. Snake still has one hand around his throat. Seeing mostly white, Kaz drags his fingernails down Snake's throat, as sharp as he can. Snake hisses, and Kaz punches him in the throat, which catches him off guard enough that he loses his grip completely.

Kaz uses this opportunity to push Snake off him completely, so he's just sitting beside him. As he coughs and massages his throat, Kaz moves to straddle him, leaning over to wrap his own hands around Snake's neck. He reaches down to his ear and whispers. "God, I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Snake smirks. "But you didn't. And I don't believe you could."

He's right, Kaz thinks. Maybe.

Kaz leans in and kisses him, hard. Biting down on his bottom lip, wanting it to bleed. He's almost surprised when Snake reciprocates with a matching level of intensity. This is a bad idea, Kaz knows it, but he doesn't stop, hands still clamped around Snake's throat, his pulse beating against one sweaty palm and one cold unfeeling one. He squeezes a little tighter, and Snake's kisses get more erratic, his pulse running a little faster as he tries to steal the air out of Kaz's own damn mouth. _Get your own,_ he thinks, pressing in to the kiss so Snake can't get out of it.

Snake grunts, ever so softly. His hands have been wandering up and down Kaz's spine, but now he returns them to Kaz's neck. They're both locked together, Hands at each other's throats, kisses rough and desperate, faint and dizzy from the depleting supply of oxygen.

Judgment severely impaired at this point, Kaz grinds up against Snake. They're both noticeably aroused now, and Snake lets out a curious noise that Kaz takes as a sign of approval. He continues grinding against him until Snake starts moving back. Kaz finally, unwillingly removes his hands from Snake's throat to run them over his chest, digging in his nails over his skintight shirt. It's not long before his hands are under the shirt, feeling the heat of his body, the slight shiver as he brushes him with his metallic hand.

It's all too gentle, though. He's here to fight, after all.

"Is that all you've got for me, Snake?" he whispers in to his ear, hands now loose around his throat. "I'm honestly a little disappointed."

"Heh. Fine. I think I've got something you can work with."

Snake reaches down to unbuckle his belt, slowly, before leaning back with a smug expression.

"And just what the fuck do you expect me to do with this?"

Snake shrugs, arms thrown across the back of the couch. "Surprise me."

"Fuck you," spits Kaz. He refuses to admit to himself or to Snake how much he's missed this. He leans in to bite on Snake's neck before wrapping a hand around his cock. If it's a shitty handjob he wants, it's a shitty handjob he's gonna get.  He moves slowly, sucking on Snake's neck, before Snake interrupts him.

"Ah-ah. Get on the ground."

"Kaz looks him in the eye. "You can't be fucking serious."

"Try me."

Shooting daggers he hopes are visible through his glasses, Kaz slides down to the floor, glass crunching under his knees. Fucking typical, really, but truth be told he can definitely make Snake suffer more from this angle. He leans forward and and takes him in his mouth as painfully slow as he can muster. Snake hisses sharply. Good.

Kaz takes it slow, dragging his tongue along his shaft, grazing him with his teeth ever so slightly. Snake's breathing is a little heavier, his eye closed. Enjoying himself too much for Kaz's liking. He's gotta speed this up, leave him undone and feeling unfinished. He starts to pick up the pace, and Snake moans ever so slightly.

 

That's when he hears a voice.

 

“Sorry to intrude, boss.”

Kaz's head bolts up immediately, and he finds himself looking the owner of the voice dead in the eye. Snake makes a pained noise.

 _"Ocelot?_ "

Kaz hastily tries to pull himself up, as Snake attempts to readjust his clothing, with some difficulty. He pulls out a cigar from god knows where and lights it, staring dead ahead like nothing had happened. That’s that, then.

"Not to worry, Miller, I'm here on strictly business. Just passing through for a day, then I'm off again- you know how it is. The boss here was kind enough to let me use his office, get a bit of work done." Big Boss just nods from the couch, already entrenched in the thick fog of his cigar. There's a brief silence as Ocelot walks unfazed through the sea of disaster around him and begins fixing himself a coffee. He's smirking, just a little.

"You look terrible in a suit," Kaz spits.

"You look terrible," Ocelot replies.

The silence returns, save for the clanging of the coffee grinder. Then Ocelot pipes up again.

"Say, why not stay for dinner, Miller? I'll cook. God knows what the Boss lives on out here, but there should be _something_ we can fix up."

"Are you.... _serious_?"

The entire situation is bizarre. Here they all are, sitting together, just like old days- but they aren't, but it _isn't-_ the three of them had _never been in a room together_ but it _felt_ like they had, felt like only yesterday they were all being burnt by the sun and the ocean wind and the salt and the metal, the dirt of the battlefield smeared on Snake's skin and the sly drawl of the ocelot constantly behind him and the pain of his missing limbs- it was all wrong, it didn't fit, puzzle pieces forced in to places they don't belong-

Kaz snaps back with the hiss of the coffee machine. He's painfully aware of the fact that he's still decidedly aroused, and that he's had absolutely no chance to relieve this problem. It gives him some comfort to know that Snake is in the same boat. "This is insane. Thanks, but _no thanks_ , Ocelot."

Ocelot just shrugs, back turned to him, frothing milk. "Suit yourself. I can make some pretty good sashimi."

Kaz rolls his eyes before the meaning of what he's said actually hits him. "So you _were_ listening in, you sick bastard."

"Can't help that I have good hearing, Miller. I'd _never_ want to purposely intrude on your privacy when you're having a full blown... _fistfight_ in the kitchen. Coffee?"

 Kaz moves to refuse the offer, just as Snake growls a "thanks" from the couch, because Ocelot hadn't been talking to him in the first place. He'd almost forgotten he was there, shrouded in smoke.

There's silence between them as Ocelot pours coffee, and as he walks to the couch. The silence is punctuated, Kaz notices, by the clinking of spurs. Christ. does he _ever_ take those damn things off?

"Enjoy, boss." Snake grunts in acknowledgment as he's passed the coffee. Completely ignoring the shattered table between them, Ocelot takes up the chair next to the couch. He's got this sickeningly adoring look planted on his face as he watches Snake take a sip of his coffee. That settles it, then. Kaz has to get the _hell_ out of here.

"Right. Great catching up, but there's no way I'm gonna sit here and watch this horrifying display of domesticity. It really doesn't suit either of you."

Ocelot turns to smirk at him, an eyebrow raised. Nothing he does is ever _not_ coldly calculated, is it?

"Terrible shame, Miller. I'd love to catch up sometime."

"I'm sure you would. Personally, if I don't see you again for another ten years it'll be too soon."

"You wound me, Miller."

Snake is still silent.

"Big Boss. I'll see you at FOXHOUND."

Snake nods. "Kaz."

He can't help but feel that he's failed in every single step in this visit. Fallen right back in to old patterns he didn't think would be so easy to pick up again. Truth be told, it's almost exactly what he expected to happen.

Kaz walks through the shattered glass, and out the front door. He doesn't look back.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaz is a liar: the novel  
> If the part where BB comments on Kaz's hair seems kind of random, that's because it is. I basically just wanted to throw in a vague reference to this song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SaWmWTTIF9Y), because honestly? I feel it's a very Kaz song. And I like it.
> 
> Also: I didn't actually look up how much Noguchi coffee tables cost until the very end. Apparently they're not actually SUPER expensive?? Like around $1500. Let's just say it's a rare 1947 one or something. Though breaking a $1500 table still does seem like something to get mad about, so  
> Also Also, apparently they're SUPER durable. God Damnit Big Boss how did you manage to break one (it's because I didn't do my research, that's how) (maybe its actually a knockoff) (we'll never know) (I hope this doesn't break anyone's immersion)  
> im sorry i couldnt think of a good title


End file.
